1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system wherein a client and a server are linked to a network. Particularly, it is effective to apply the present invention to a system wherein a resource such as a memory is very limited because the server of the system is included in a device of electric products or office facilities. Moreover, the present invention relates to a system for dynamically composing a module at a client-server system wherein the server responds to the client request by making a response using the module in the server.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 12 shows a configuration of a conventional client-server system. A client 1 making a request, a server 2 responding to the client request, a network 3 to which the client 1 and the server 2 are linked, and plural function executing modules 4 each of which makes a response to each request coming from the client 1, are shown in FIG. 12. Contents and services which the client 1 can request are statically specified based on the kinds and the number of the function executing modules stored in the server 2.
The system as shown in FIG. 12 has a problem that the kinds and the number of the function executing modules 4 which make responses to requests coming from the client 1, are restricted based on the resource limit, such as a memory amount, of the server 2. Namely, contents and services which the server 2 can provide to the client 1 are statically specified in advance, depending upon the function executing modules 4 stored in the server 2. Therefore, it is impossible to provide other contents and services except the above.